Color image printing systems are known in the art. One color image printing system comprises an inkjet printer. An inkjet printer prints color images incrementally, with a continuous inkjet printing process, piezoelectric inkjet printing process or bubble-jet printing process. However, these inkjet printing processes provide relatively low-cost printing that is often satisfactory for printing color graphics images, but is not necessarily of high enough quality for certain business applications.
Another color image printing system comprises a color laser, or electrophotographic, printer. Color laser printers generate sufficient text and graphics quality for most business applications. However, color laser printers typically require complex and expensive mechanisms when forming and aligning overlaid color frames. Hence, color laser printers are not sufficiently economical for many applications.
One problem encountered with color laser printers relates to registration of individual color image planes that generate a printed color page. Typically, three or four distinct color image planes are somehow imaged and transferred onto a common piece of paper in order to generate a color image. In some cases, a yellow, a magenta and a cyan color image plane are each imaged and transferred onto a common piece of paper. In other cases, a black, a yellow, a magenta and a cyan color image plane are each imaged and transferred. Irrespective of whether individual color image planes are serially or concurrently transferred onto a piece of paper, registration of individual color image planes is very important.
One type of color image printing system builds up four different colored image planes onto a well-controlled substrate before transferring the generated image onto a piece of paper. One exemplary printing system comprises a Hewlett-Packard Color LaserJet 5, manufactured by Hewlett-Packard Co. of Palo Alto, Calif. Such exemplary printing system builds up a color image onto a paper size photoconductor drum. The generated image comprises four distinct colors: yellow, magenta, cyan and black. Four developers are used to produce the four colors, with four distinct photoconductor drum rotations being needed to accumulate the four-color toner images.
Another exemplary printing system comprises a Tektronix Phaser 560, manufactured by Tektronix of Wilsonville, Oreg. Such exemplary printing system builds up a color image onto an intermediate transfer medium. However, the use of an intermediate transfer medium adds an additional processing step, which increases cost and complexity. Yet another type of color image printing system comprises a Xerox C55 color laser printer. Such laser printer fixes a sheet of paper onto a drum in order to achieve plane-to-plane registration of successively colored image planes.
Each of the above-mentioned printing systems increases the size of the printer or increases the complexity or cost of the printer. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a reduced cost and complexity technique for achieving a multiple pass color laser printer that realizes improved plane-to-plane registration usable with a wide range of media types.